A vehicle control device that at least partially automatically performs travel control of a vehicle by automated driving has conventionally been known. For example, various techniques for handling a case where the vehicle is close to a traffic jam have been developed.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-168919 (paragraph [0009], FIG. 1) suggests a device that detects a front state where the vehicle is approaching the traffic jam. Then, if the automated driving is selected, the device lights a hazard lamp and decelerates or stops the vehicle automatically. By lighting the hazard lamp, notification of the traffic jam can be provided to the surrounding of the vehicle (especially, behind the vehicle).